Pongo (Balto)
Mistercartoonmovie's Spoof of Balto. Followed by a sequal, Pongo II: Dalmatian Quest. Plot In New York City, an elderly woman and her granddaughter are walking through Central Park, looking for a memorial statue. As they seat themselves for a rest, the grandmother tells a story about Nome, Alaska back in 1925, which shifts the film from live-action to animation. Pongo, a dalmatian hybrid, lives on the outskirts of Nome with his adoptive father, an owl named Archimedes, and two cats, Berlioz and Tolouse. Being half-breed, Pongo is ridiculed by dogs and humans alike. His only friend in town is a female dalmatian named Perdita who Pongo has a crush on and is challenged by the town's favorite sled dog, Buster, a fierce and arrogant junkyard dog. That night, all the children, including Perdita's owner, Penny, fall ill with diphtheria. Severe winter weather conditions prevent medicine from being brought by air or sea, and the closest rail line ends in Nenana. A dog race is held to determine the best-fit dogs for a sled dog team to get the medicine. Pongo enter and wins, but Buster exposes his dalmatian heritage, resulting in him being disqualified. The team departs that night with Buster in the lead and picks up the medicine successfully, but on the way back, conditions deteriorate and the disoriented team ends up stranded at the base of a steep slope with the musher knocked unconscious. When the word reaches Nome, Pongo sets out in search of them with Archimedes, Berlioz and Tolouse. On the way, they are attacked by a huge Bear, but Perdita, who followed their tracks, intervenes. The bear pursues Pongo out onto a frozen lake, where it falls through the ice and drowns, while Berlioz and Tolouse save Pongo from a similar fate. However, Perdita got injured and cannot continue on. Pongo instructs Archimedes and the cats to take her back home while he continues on alone. Pongo eventually finds the team, but Buster does not want his help and attacks him until he loses his balance and falls off a cliff. Pongo takes charge of the team, but Buster, refusing to concede defeat, throws them off the trail and they lose their way again. While attempting to save the medicine from falling down a cliff, Pongo himself falls. Back in Nome, Perdita is explaining Pongo's mission to the other dogs when Buster returns, claiming the entire team, including Pongo, is dead. However, Perdita sees through his deception and assures Pongo will return with the medicine. Using a trick Pongo showed her earlier, she places broken colored glass bottles on the outskirts of town and shines a lantern on them to simulate the lights of an aurora, hoping it will help guide Pongo home. When Pongo regains consciousness, he is ready to give up hope, but when a large, white wolf appears and he notices the medicine crate still intact nearby, he realizes that his part-wolf heritage is a strength, not a weakness and drags the medicine back up the cliff to the waiting team. Using his advanced senses, Pongo is able to filter out the false markers Buster created. After encountering further challenges, and losing only one vial, Pongo and the sled team finally make it back to Nome. A pity-playing Buster is exposed as a liar and abandoned by the other dogs, ruining his reputation. Reunited with Perdita and his friends, Pongo earns respect from both the dogs and the humans. He visits a cured, Penny who thanks him for saving her. Back in the present day, the elderly woman and her granddaughter finally found the memorial commemorating Pongo, and she explains that the Iditarod trail covers the same path that Pongo and his team took from Nenana to Nome. The woman, who is actually Penny, repeats the same line, "Thank you, Pongo. I would have been lost without you," before walking off to join her granddaughter and her dalmatian, Smokey. The Pongo statue stands proudly in the sunlight. Cast * Balto - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) * Jenna - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) * Muk and Luk - Berlioz and Tolouse (The Aristocats) * Boris - Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) * Steele - Buster (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) * The Grizzly Bear - The Bear (The Fox and the Hound) * Nikiki, Star and Kaltag - Killer, Kaa and Chief (All Dogs go To Heaven,The Jungle Book and The Fox and the Hound) * Rosie - Penny (The Rescuers) * Elderly Woman (adult Rosie) - Anita (101 Dalmatians) * Granddaughter - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) * Blaze - Smokey (Rescue Heroes) Category:MisterCartoonMovie Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Balto movies spoof